Invisible
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Leila has been best friends with James and Kendall since Kindergarten. They come to visit her when they have some days off of tour. What happens when Kendall tells Leila that he's dating Katelyn? AU-ish  Rated T just in case Song-Fic


**Title: **_**Invisible**_

**Words: **_**1583**_

**Characters: **_**Kendall, OC, James, mention of Katelyn T.**_

**Warnings: **_**None**_

Leila has been best friends with James and Kendall since forever. They met in Kindergarten when the three of them were 4 years old. Now they are 21, James and Kendall are both famous being in a boyband called Big Time Rush and having their own TV show. The boys had a week off and so they came to visit Leila as well.

Right now, the brown-haired girl is waiting for them to get to her house. It is a long drive from LA to Kansas but the two boys refused to take a plane, Kendall wanted to drive and James hesitantly agreed after Kendall beg him a long time. Leila has a weird feeling about this, though. Not exactly about Kendall driving all the way, more about the fact that they were coming to visit her instead of visiting their families. Kendall's answer was a simple ''I just saw my family last month'' and when James agreed, there was nothing really that Leila could have said.

But she's also very happy and excited that Jendall, like she's used to call the two of them, are coming to visit her. She hasn't seen them in over half a year, so she's really looking forward to it. Also, Kendall said he needed to talk to her about something important. Secretly, Leila hopes that Kendall finally realized that he was in love with her because she sure is with him. She's loved him ever since the night of their junior prom when Leila's date stood her up and Kendall jumped in for her rescue. They were crowned 'Prom King and Queen' and that night Leila realized that she was in love with him. So for 4 years, she hadn't told him because a) she wasn't sure of he was feeling the same and b) she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Leila gets pulled out of her thoughts suddenly when she hears a car pulling up her drive way. Excited she runs to the door and openes it before anyone could ring the bell. She immediately sees those green eyes she loves so much and hugs Kendall tight.

"Hey, beautiful", he mumbles into his ear and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

She lookes up at him. "Hey." She smiles and lets go of him to turn to James. "Jamyyyyy", she exclaims and hugs him very tight, too.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you miss us?", James asks with his infamous smile so many girls love.

"So much", Leila replies and lets go of James. "So, you wanna come in?" She giggles.

James and Kendall nod and the three of them go inside to sit in the living-room. They just talk about everything for the next hour.

"So, tell me, Kenny", Leila finally says. "What did you want to tell me? You said it was important."

"Well, Leila, you know Katelyn Tarver, don't you?" Leila nods. "Well, we're sorta, kinda, dating."

Leila frowns but then forces herself to smile as she looks at Kendall. "That's...that's awesome. She seems to be a nice girl." Leila feels as if her heart gets ripped out and her stomach's turning around. "Excuse me for a second." She slowly leaves the living-room, then runs upstairs. She runs into her room, locks the door and falls on her bed crying silently. After a few minutes she gets up again, wipes away her tears and goes downstairs again where Jendall are still sitting in the living-room though Kendall is talking on the phone.

"Hey." James smiles. "He's talking to Katelyn. Can we talk in the kitchen for a minute?"

Leila nods and her and James walk into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Have you been crying?"

Leila looks shocked. How does he know?

"Possible", she replies.

"You love him, don't you?" James asks the inevitably question and Leila just nods. "For how long?"  
>"Since junior prom", Leila admits and has to keep herself from starting to cry again.<p>

"Why haven't you told him?" James gets up, walks over to Leila and pulls her into a hug.

"I can't", she says, her face pressed against James' chest. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I wish I could do something."  
>Leila looks up to him. "Just being here for me right now does a lot. Thanks, James."<p>

"No problem, sweetie. I'm always here for you."

Truth is: James has a crush on Leila himself and it just breaks his heart to see her longing for Kendall when he clearly is in love with Katelyn. Leila deserves so much better than getting her heart broken by one of her best friends.

"Hey guys." Kendall interrupts them walking in the kitchen. "Wanna go out for party later on?" Leila and James look at each other and then agree. "Cool. I'm just gonna go over to my Mom's house for a while. I'll be back at...let's say...around 8ish?"

Leila and James nod and Kendall leaves.

"So much for 'spending a week here'. I shoulda known", Leila mumbles.

"Hey, look. This is gonna be an AMAZING week, with our without Kendall. You and me will have so much fun, I promise. I'll make you forget about Kendall."

Leila looks up at James, smiling. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Leila hugs James once again and then they go back into the living-room to watch a movie.

**Later that night**

The doorbell rings at 8pm sharp and Leila and James go outside to meet Kendall.

"Where are we going?", asks Leila as she gets into Kendall's car.

"I thought we could check out that new place. I think it's called 'Swift's Bar' or something and it's a karaoke bar."

That's typical Kendall; Singing all the time.

"Yeah, okay. We could go there", Leila replies and Kendall starts driving.

After 15 minutes Kendall parks his car near the bar and the three of them walk in. All Leila is wishing for is that nobody recognizes Kendall and James. Nobody does so the three of them sit down at a table and order their first cocktails.

"So, who wants to do the first song?", the DJ asks looking around.

Without thinking, Leila gets up. "Me", she says walking over to the DJ. "Do you have 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift?"

The DJ just nods and Leila gets up on stage. The first notes start to play and when Leila starts singing she doesn't take her eyes off of Kendall who also looks at her, wide-eyed.

_She can't see the way her eyes light up when you smile. She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by._

Or maybe she did because after all, they're dating now.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her but you are everything to me  
><em>And so much more.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you.  
><em>No, she doesn't. She hasn't been Kendall's best friend for 17 years.

_She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
><em>Because she'll never know him as much as Leila does.

_And you just see right through me.  
><em>It's as if Leila doesn't really exist for him as a girl.

_But if you only knew me  
><em>He does. He knows Leila. He knows her better than almost anyone else and yet he still doesn't want to be together with her and instead he chose Katelyn.

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible.  
><em>They would make the cutest couple ever.

_There is a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through. She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do.  
><em>Or maybe she did and that's why she fell in love with him.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me and everything that we could be.  
><em>Leila thinks about Kendall all the time. But she knows that he'll never belong to her the way Katelyn belongs to him now.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you. She's never gonna love you like I want to. And you just see right through me. But if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible._

_Like shadows in the faded light. Oh, we're invisible. I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize.  
><em>Leila wants to make Kendall see that she is way better for him that Katelyn is, make him realize that they're not supposed to be together.

_I just want to show you she don't even know you._

_Baby, let me love you like I want to.  
><em>Leila would do anything for Kendall to fall in love with her.

_You just see right through me. But if you only knew me. We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible._

_Oh yeah._

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._

As the last notes of the song fade away, Leila walks off the stage and right out of the bar, trying to hide the tears she's crying now.

All the time, throughout the whole song, Kendall kept looking at her and she kept looking at Kendall making sure he'd know the song was about him.

Leila walked down the streets unaware of the fact that Kendall was still sitting in that bar, talking to James about how he loved her so much but has always been to afraid to tell her.

**I hope you liked this. Right now it's quarter to four in the am and this one shot was finished within half an hour, I think. I gotta say, I like it.  
>So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed.<br>*leaves cookies and milk*  
>I'm (probably) going to sleep now so Goodnight or a wonderful rest day or Good morning (depends on where you're living :D)<strong>


End file.
